


Our last day together

by Lize123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying John, Cute, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lize123/pseuds/Lize123
Summary: A baby... John already wanted to have since long time a child with Sherlock.But he would never have thought what will raise this for problems.And since Moriarty of it knows the time runs for him on and on.





	Our last day together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~~~~~~~  
> This is my new Fanfiction with JOHNLOCK [I love this Paaring].  
> To all only I would like to mark this that in a universe passes the ball in the men can become pregnant [later closer in addition....mabye it to me again occurs XD] and the people someday stop to grow old [This old falls from person to person differently precipitates].  
> So do not surprise..... It can become unrealistic sometimes in one or other place.... Although probably everything will seem illogical...., however, so I am nunmal XD  
> To him I would like to mark over again that my first Johnlock history are, so it will come in addition I will meet the Chraktere not completely [Sorry so already].  
> Particularly Sherlock, Moriarty and Mycroft are difficult for me..... actually more or less every character....  
> So since please leniently with myself and for tips and advice I am always open. :)
> 
>  
> 
> And I would still like to mention briefly the English my mother tongue is not and so probably many mistakes here are, so already disencumberment 
> 
> Then remains to me only to say: A lot of fun while reading ^^

**3 pregnancy weeks**

  
**,,Congratulations doctor Watson them expect a baby ~!"**

  
The young doctor looks of John Hamish Watson-Holmes at surprised

_".... Eh?...."_

The picture behind the getting to know doctor, this a nice scenery and a waterfall points Johns had taken during the last minutes whole attention.

He had not belonged the woman any more.

This was not Johns normal kind, he would have ordinarily tried to listen politely and quietly the gossip of the doctor, only since the moment as him the office betratt, caught the doctor incessantly in to talk.

In the beginning it was an easy getting to know conversation, however, as the doctor started to talk from her new boyfriend, John knew that one long speech hour will become.

The Nurse has warned him already before the doctor less and less patients gets and, therefore, in addition inclines to be very talkative.

And degree as him was briefly deflected, was announced the result of the last investigation.

  
As usual, still in a shock state he got only scrap with what the doctor to him says.

//A child..... my and Sherlocks baby?.... \\\

Completely irritated leaves John the practise and the taken aback doctor them the next appointment allows to stand wanted to make.

  
A child...  
For John it was like an endless long dream.  
Infinitely often he has fancied during the last years a child with Sherlock, but also countless times he has the reaction of the detective before his eyes.

John fears that Sherlock will get angry  
He fears he him for the abortion demands and of it John was afraid mostly.  
A male omega can become once only pregnant... he would carry off the child, he would never have own baby.

But the doctor has wished for a long time a child and then still with Sherlock.... It was a dream.

The children of male omegas are unusual.

They cease to age in childhood. They are not themselves able to produce children and are a potential suicide often.

It is not to be because simply a child by a male omega.

They are often excluded by the society, but this made no difference John completely.

It was him all the same what other from him and his child would think.

He would always be there for his child.

A small smile stands out in Johns face and unconsciously he puts down his right hand on his still level belly.

He has decided, he will keep the child.

A male omega child.... They have to have the sign both colours of eyes of the parents.

  
//, But.... how I told it Sherlock? \\\

  
It was to be concealed from no option, because the detective should fast find out.

It was to be reached to the doctor appointment only quite hard enough, but waits to Sherlock to the last tricky case the flat with the words was completely deepened and left he must buy milk.

//Milk... I should buy that also later still! \\\

He has to do it somebody narrative... best of all somebody Sherlock knows.

His first thought was Mrs. Hudson only if she was never able to keep it for herself.

Greg....  
Yes, he had belonged a few days ago he has taken vacation in more time with Vincent to spend.

Completely in thoughts he does not deepen noted like he runs in a passerby.

,,Ow... Oh, i'm Sorry...."

John just got up and wanted to apologise, there the passerby had disappeared.

  
//This was strange... \\\

He wanted to make just the way Greg as him a small slip of paper before his feet noted.

Slowly hebte he the slip of paper on and saw once more to the passers-by behind who was devoured by the crowd of people formally.

//Maybe he has dropped it with the collision... \\\

  
The curiosity packed John and thus he opens the small piece of paper.

The contents let him for one moment stop the breath.

  
_**Sherlocks child?**_  
_**This becomes still interesting don't you find Jonnyboy?**_  
_**The game begins for you.**_  
_**Ps: You should rather be quiet, otherwise Sherlock can get to know only on your burial from the pregnancy.**_

_**In love magnificent Moriarty ~** _

  
**//W-what? \\\**

  
As fossilised John on the sidewalk was certain.  
The people further concerned her way some run in John, however, this noted nothing of it.

Where from did Moriarty know about it?  
Is he doesn't death?  
How can this be?  
What does he plan?  
Is he just observed?

The fear spreads in John.  
At one moment he feared like Sherlock on his pregnancy will react and now he fears around his life and his unborn child.

  
In full panic this sees itself around here.

Nobody seemed to observe him.

Without losing time he puts the slip of paper in his jacket pocket and runs to Greg.

  
**............................................................**

  
,,Daddy!Daddy! We have visit, however, likely uncle John and uncle Sherlock.... But why it has rung 3 times uncle Sherlock rings always only one sometimes and uncle John rings three times, but this leaves uncle Sherlock always rings and----"

,,Okey okey Vincent, as your Dad always says you, you must hold your conclusion short and give later the explanation if one asks you, okey?"

  
,,Yes, so uncle John is alone here and would like to see you."

  
,,Why me?"

  
,,Being only of uncles John because of Dad here he would have been called by him and because he is in the office, it is able to do only you."

  
,,Good Vincent! Wait ! I open the door."

  
Happily Greg runs to the front door.  
He had specially kept free to spend time with his son and with his husband.

Only must work Mycroft as a British government, actually, always and Greg feels let down a little.  
Because it, nevertheless, his idea was to be taken from break by the work.

But her 6-year-old son left him to no time around Mycroft to curse.  
Vincent resembled Mycroft very much.

The same one is valid for his love for sweets.  
He gets to persuade it over and over again Greg to bake cakes for him.

Sometimes he himself does not know like the small boy him has persuaded.

  
In thoughts detailed he opens the door and out of breath John stood before him.

  
,,John, what has possibly happened?  
You look pale, here walk in."

  
Easily Greg steps aside and still being quiet John in the flat.

,,It.... It acts to me suffer I here simply past comes without something to say -"

  
,,Oh is already in order, I did not deal anyway a lot, there please I me, nevertheless, about visit.... Do you want a cup of tea?"

  
,, Yes... tea would be good."

  
,,you seem to be raised quite a lot. Has happened a little bit?"

  
,,no... Although, I can tell with the tea?"

  
,, come Yes of course."

  
Exhausted sit to yourself John in the armchair.

Greg had never seen his friend thus.

He looked completely ready thus....

With 2 teacups Greg sits down towards John.

For a while are silent to itself both omegas in.

To Vincent the space betratt and the silence break.

  
,,uncle John! ", shouted the small boy happily.

John gave a forced smile to the small boys.

,,Vincent long not seen, how it goes?"

,,property, have you brought me sweets?"

  
,,oh, that I have totally forgotten... Sometimes I give the next you duplicate so much!"

  
,, Why uncle Sherlock has not come along?"

  
,, Oh He.... He has to do a lot with him his last case."

  
,,You mean the case with the missing eyes?"

  
,, Yes exactly Greg!"

 

,, now Vincent you should sleep."

  
,, But Daddy! Dad is not yet at home!"

,, He will be only angry if you do not sleep... Come tomorrow he has time for you, Yes?"

, Okey", a little bit disappointed the small genius goes to bed.

  
,, Okey John what has happened?"

 

,, What? H- how you come on it something has happened?"

,, John! Everybody can read it in your face."

  
For a while there remained quietly between both omegas.

  
,,Okey.... I will say it you..., however, you may say it nobody, Yes?"

  
,,,Of course. ", tensely Greg approaches to John.

  
,,So... Today I was at the doctor you must know... And the doctor said -"

  
,,You are pregnant."

  
Stunnedly both men look to Mycroft in the door frame stands.

 

,,Wh----"

  
,,What?! It that true John ? ", enthusiastically Greg looks at his best friend.

This produced only one weak nod.

  
,,Where from?"

  
,,Well, you are the husband of my baby brother and diseres hangs obviously on you very much.  
And I do not want this my baby brother again to the drugs reaches so I have to go hold for it provide you stay alive as long as it Sherlock wants."

  
,,You have had a look at Johns hospital act?"

  
,,Yes, darling."

  
While to itself the married couple about that discusses what one as a big brother for the small brother may make it goes for John von minute by minute worse and worse.

  
//It will not last long to Sherlock of the baby gets to know.  
Now where it Mycroft knows it will not last long to him Sherlock tells, if I it not tuhe.  
And then still with the thing with Moriarty....  
This becomes to me too much! \\\

  
John puts the empty cup on the table and gets up from the armchair.  
And looks by the window where the first stars are already to be seen.

  
,,So, I should go is quite late."

Even as John from the sitting room disappears he still hears Mycroft saying:

,, A carriage stands before the flat, that brings you to Sherlock.  
And still what John!"

  
The appealed one turns round.  
And sees in the serious eyes of Mycroft.

,,you should rather pay attention to the baby of my baby brother well."

 

,,Of course he becomes is, finally, also his baby Mycroft."

  
While the married couple starts to discuss this [what with cake will end] John already disappeared in the black car before the door.

 

It was a long quiet journey.

Completely in thoughts John deepens deliberately like now it could go on.

  
...........................................................

 

,,Finding you has also not lasted long around 'milk to make purchases'?"

 

,, Eh...."

//The milk... I have completely forgotten that! \\\

  
Already as John by the door in her flat went Sherlock has him sees through.

John had hoped the detective would already sleep and he can commit stealthily in his old bedroom.

Only this got on the way hunger and wanted to hurry so still fast to the kitchen.

However, now Sherlock sat in the dammed up light before him.

  
,,Now John... Why you did not want to sleep today with me?"

  
,,What?"

Had the detective got him really so fast?

John sighed internally.

  
//Of course he has...... \\\

  
,,When you went you wore your jacket.  
You have them obviously in your old room aufgehangen, today there you before had to sleep there.  
However, like it looks apparently up here you have forgotten something.  
Now say me John where you were today and what did not make you with me to want to be?"

 

,,...."

 

What should he already say now?

The truth..., nevertheless, this could cost his life and his child....

He must not tell everything.

  
He would simply hide the thing with Moriarty, as long as to him has a plan.

If it for it generally a plan gives.....

  
,,So.... I wait John."

 

,,I must say you this Sherlock...."

  
The former soldier sat to himself towards Sherlock of each of his movement observed.

  
,,But you must promise to me, do not freak out!"

 

For a while rest entered into the flat of the both.  
Without waiting next for Sherlock Answer he further talks..., well, at least he tried this.

  
,,.... Today I was at the doctor.... and....."

 

At once jumped up Sherlock from his place and shut with a big step to John.

  
,,Saying to me it is not a little bit serious John!"

If John did not become wander he for a short moment desperation about Sherlock eyes seen.

 

,, N- no!... Although... somehow...."

  
Sherlock the breath stopped a short moment.

  
,,Saying gets rid of John.... what?"

 

**,,I..... I am pregnant...."**

It was an only quiet murmuring, but Sherlock understood every single word.

And on one on the other moment there disappeared Sherlock from the flat and left John back him started to cry.


End file.
